1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover member for covering the end region of an upholstery sheet for a seat base, and a vehicle seat device with a cover member.
2. Description of the Related Art
One seat device for use in vehicles is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-230346, for example.
As shown in FIG. 9 of the accompanying drawings, the disclosed seat device, denoted by 100, has a seat base 106 including a plate 102 and a cushioning member 104 and an upholstery sheet 108 covering the cushioning member 104. The upholstery sheet 108 includes an end region 108a fastened to a rear surface (plate 102) of the seat base 106 by a plurality of fasteners 110 such as staples or the like.